Love Begins Once Again
by Dannie-chan
Summary: In this story, Nana and Hachi are left alone because Takumi and Ren are on their European Tour. And since Nana doesn't feel right leaving Hachi alone when she goes to her rehearsals, she brings her along. Will Nobu and Hachi find love again? I own nothing
1. Hey, Nana

_ Hey, Nana  
>Ever since the day we met, I've always admired you. I thought you were so cool and easy going. Now I know you're more than that. You're a good friend. The best I could ever ask for. Thank you for everything. But forgive me for all the times I've disappointed you. I'm glad we're still friends after all that's happened. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you were angry with me. I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted it to. I, myself, wanted the same desires you did. But he has chosen someone else. Someone else who brings smiles to his face. At least he's happy, right? And that's all that matters. That Nobu-san is happy. Let's let them be.<br>Love, Hachi_

**: I know that was kinda boring, but I'm working on it! :D :**


	2. He Doesn't Hate You

-8:05 am-

"Nanaaa!" Hachi cried as she opened the fridge. "Breakfast is ready," She smiled to herself as she prepared the table.

It's been a few weeks now since the two Nanas have been engaged. Nana O. to Ren. Nana K. to Takumi. The two had been staying in a Hotel since the two men were out on their European Tour. Who knew they'd both end with men from Trapnest. Actually, Nana O. and Ren were kind of obvious, but Hachi and Takumi. No one would have guessed it. Everyone was so sure Hachi and Nobu would end up together. Hachi froze.

Nobu. The name brought a frown to her face.

"Hachiko?" It was Nana, and she clearly noticed the sad atmosphere Hachi had casted. "What's wrong?"  
>"Morning sickness, I'm guessing." Hachi replied with a slight smile, rubbing her still-flat tummy.<br>Nana could sense the lie. She knew her fickle friend was thinking about her bandmate once again. Nana took her usual seat in front of Hachi.  
>"Ne, Hachiko." she started, "There's a rehearsal this after noon at 3." she smiled, poking at her omelette. "You should come. You can be my... <em>our<em> audience. Like before."  
>Hachi took a long time to reply.<br>"Plus, I wouldn't want to leave you here all alone." Nana quickly added, casually.

Nana, of course, knew that Hachi was debating whether it was a good idea to go. And see Nobu again.  
>Hachi looked up, and smiled. "That'd be great. Truth be told, I've been missing Yasu and Shin."<br>"And Nobu." Nana casually reminded without thinking. She sat up as she realized what she'd just said, "Uhm, I di-"  
>Hachi cut her off, with another smile. "It's okay... Nana. I'm looking forward to seeing him as well."<br>She wasn't lying.

-3:00 pm-

Hachi and Nana walked, side by side, down the hall to the rehearsal room. As they got closer to the end of the hall, they could hear the light noise of a guitar and bass playing different songs. Before Nana could open the door, Hachi reached out and stopped her. She felt regret. Of coming there. To that room. Tears were stinging her eyes.  
>"Ha...Hachi," Nana embraced her in a comforting way, keeping her voice down so the people in the next room wouldn't hear.<br>"I'm... afraid, " Hachi sobbed into her shoulder. She was covering her face. "What if Nobu despises me. I _know _he does, after what I've done to him." she cried harder.  
>Nana pushed her gently away so she could see her face. "Nana,"<br>Hachi light gasped which sounded like a hiccup. Nana only called her, "Nana" when she was serious. She had not called her any of her other nicknames. She controlled her sobs and listened.  
>"Nobuo... He doesn't hate you. In fact, when I told him you were coming, he was just as excited as Shin-kun. Maybe more." she lightly laughed, wiping away Hachi's tears. "Now, straighten up. You wouldn't want them to see this way. Nobu let you go because he thought you'd be happy with your decision. Don't let him down by being sad. Please."<br>Hachi nodded.

And Nana opened the door, revealing 3 men. One with blue hair, one with no hair at all, and the third with blonde hair, sitting on the couch, disbelief masked his face as his eyes fell on Hachi.


End file.
